


Some Days

by Ria_JellyFish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Selectively Mute Dawn, Sign Language, tfw you help the guy who tried to destroy the universe recover from his own bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_JellyFish/pseuds/Ria_JellyFish
Summary: Some days, nothing feels real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please note this is a different interpretation than my other works involving these characters. :p

Some days were harder than others.

Saying Cyrus was emotionally unstable was not only an understatement, but assuming otherwise was incorrect in every conceivable way.

Though if he was being honest with himself, an emotionally stable individual probably wouldn’t have tried to recreate the universe. But hey, he wasn't an expert on the matter.

Cynthia had been the one to recommend a change of scenery from the sterile walls of Rowan's lab. She said it made sense if Cyrus were to stay with the only other person who had experienced the other world like he had.

The next day, he had been ‘politely informed’ that he would be packing his things and moving in with an eighteen-year-old who somehow owned the criminally overpriced villa on Route 229. The girl hadn’t been all too keen with the development either, but when Cynthia excited announced that Cyrus was going to be Dawn’s ‘new roomie,’ she simply nodded and moved her hands in what the former Galactic leader assumed was an insult.

That was another thing he would have to learn. Dawn was not highly verbal, apparently a firm believer in how actions spoke louder than words. The villa was usually completely silent, save for the quiet chatter of the girl’s Chatot and the creaking of elderly floorboards. Cyrus could hardly hold a conversation with someone who spoke his own language, let alone a selectively-mute teenager. He decided the best course of action was to dedicat at least five hours a week to studying Dawn’s preferred method of communication.

She seemed to appreciate it, though it was difficult to tell. Even in the warmer months, when Sinnoh became grossly humid and the shores of the Resort Area became packed with tourists, Dawn always wore a scarf across her nose and mouth, her trusty white beanie that had been to hell and back still securely on her head. Her noisy friend (Barry was it?) would comment on it, but she didn’t seem too bothered.

Dawn was, for lack of a better word, strange.

Though within those eyes that were nearly impossible to read was something crafty, analytical, and intelligent.

Cynthia was a shoulder to lean on while he vented and rambled about whatever came to mind, the closest thing to a friend that he had. The professor was someone to receive distractions from; research projects or mindless paperwork, anything to keep himself busy. His grandfather was someone to reminisce with and listen to in the hopes of reconnecting with a former version of himself.

But some days he couldn’t cope with anything so strenuous.

Some days he was found huddled in the corner of his room, hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut, nerves burning, heart racing, air nothing more than a distant luxury as his throat burned.

He could spend days hiding in his room like that, waiting for the Distortion World to open beneath his feet, for Giratina to swallow him whole and finally put an end to his miserable existence.

Those days, he just needed a careful push.

A soft knock pulled him from the edge. He glanced up, but didn’t move, watching silently as the door opened a crack, just enough for Dawn to slip through, keeping a respectable distance between herself and Cyrus. Her hands moved slowly, uncertain if he could follow.

_[Bad day?]_

He nodded.

Dawn sighed, pushing the door wide open and gesturing towards it. He got the message and rose to his feet, ducking as nod to hit his forehead on the doorframe as he passed through. He had learnt the hard way that Dawn did indeed have a sense of humour.

At the back of the villa was a pair of glass sliding doors, leading out to a wooden deck with a terrific view of the ocean. On clear days, one could spot the cruise ships from Johto and Kanto floating across the horizon.

A heavy mist often settled over Route 229 in the mornings. At first, he found it ominous, it reminded him too much of his time spent stranded in the Distortion World, but he grew to appreciate how fresh the cool air was, how the sky was painted in gentle shades of orange and pink.

 _[Red sky in the morning is the sailor’s warning. A friend of mine in Hoenn says that a lot.]_ Dawn’s hands moved a little faster than he was used to, taking him a few extra moments to translate.

As if taking its cue, the first large droplet landed on the deck in front of them and, only a few moments later, the light shower turned into a torrential downpour.

Dawn unhitched the latch and slid open the door as wide as it would go, and casting an expectant look his way. Cyrus took a deep, precious breath, before he stepped out.

He was soaked to the bone, no doubt going to catch a cold in the following days, but in the moment he didn’t care.

Some days, he just needed to feel _alive_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HELLO I AM STILL ALIVE.
> 
> Okay so I wanted to work on Life Goes On but I knew I wasn't gonna finish chapter five any time soon so I wanted to write something and here we are.
> 
> I wrote this at 1am in like an hour, rip me.
> 
> Blame school, Overwatch, my own lack of self control, and Overwatch for my lack of activity.
> 
> \- Ria -


End file.
